


Eric's Reward

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Moon Over Miami [4]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric gets the reward Speed promised him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eric's Reward

Eric entered Horatio's rooms not knowing what to expect. Speed had cornered him trying to sneak some food out of the kitchen, pinned him against the wall and when he finally pulled back from his attempt at locating Eric's tonsils, told him to meet them there in ten minutes, that they had a surprise for him. Knowing how inventive his lovers were just the thought made Eric hard, but the sight that awaited him when he opened the door almost made him come on the spot. He gasped in shock and his pulse sped up, his eyes darkening to ebony as he saw both his lovers kneeling in front of him, naked except for leather collars and cock rings.

He carefully closed the door and then leaned back against it. "Do you have any idea how hot the two of you look like that?" he asked. Speed grinned and gracefully rose to his feet, moving towards Eric and only stopping when he was close enough to touch.

"I promised you a night where you were in total command, my love," he reminded the younger man. "Tonight we will fulfil any fantasy, perform any act you ask of us. May I undress you, Master?"

Eric growled and pounced, plundering Speed's mouth before pulling back. "No, you may not and do not presume to make such requests, my pet." He walked slowly around Speed until he was standing in front of him again. Reaching out he grasped one of the older man's nipples and twisted painfully, drawing a pained whimper from him, but not diminishing his arousal in the slightest. "Go and kneel by Horatio again and from now on you may not speak or move without my permission." Speed nodded and knelt respectfully by Horatio, enjoying his role for the moment. He did not do this often, but Eric had always had a thing for being in charge and Speed had submitted to him before. Most importantly, he trusted the younger man not to do anything he wouldn't ultimately enjoy.

Eric stalked over to one of the armchairs and settled into it, spreading his legs and resting his hands on the armchairs, he exuded sexuality and his two lovers could barely remember to look at the floor and not him. "Horatio," he drawled. "Crawl to me, pet."

Horatio crawled across the room until he was between his younger lover's legs and then resumed his submissive position. Eric reached out and gently raised his head for a tender kiss. "Delicious," he murmured. "The two of you look so edible that I'm not going to last long." He ran a finger across Horatio's cheek and over his lips. "Take the edge off for me, pet. I need to feel your mouth on me."

Horatio moaned and leaned forward, quickly unfastening Eric's pants and discovering that, as usual, his lover wasn't wearing anything underneath. He inhaled deeply before running his tongue along the length of Eric's cock. Eric groaned and rested one hand on Horatio's head as the older man took him slowly into his mouth. Horatio looked up and locked eyes with Eric as he swallowed him down, then he slid back and began to lavish attention on the head, sucking on it, then running his tongue around it and teasing the slit. Eric was moaning steadily and his grip on Horatio's hair tightened. Horatio hummed around his mouthful and slid further down, sucking more strongly. Eric cried out and Horatio's mouth filled with his come. He swallowed rapidly, careful not to spill a drop and then pulled back, cleaning Eric's softening member thoroughly with his tongue. Gently he refastened his pants and pulled back, his head bowed, waiting for Eric's next command.

Eric stroked his hair gently. "Such a good pet," he said softly, rising to his feet and stepping over Horatio. "Not like my other pet, who seems unable to remember the rules, even though he's spent enough time in the past drumming them into your head and punishing you when you break them. What do you think I should do to my rebellious little toy?" He looked over his shoulder at Horatio and continued. "Should I discipline him? Maybe take him over my knee and whip that pretty white ass of his?" Horatio coloured as he continued to muse and his cock twitched. "Hmm, I think you like the idea of watching Timothy get punished, don't you, Horatio? Walk to the cupboard and pull out our toy box, then bring it to me and kneel next to me where you can have a really good view of his punishment."

Confident that Horatio would obey his commands he sat on the edge of the bed and spoke to Speed. "Timothy, crawl to me and climb over my lap. Horatio has had his reward for being good, it's time you were punished for being a bad boy." Speed moaned softly and did as he was told. "I see you can't even remember to remain silent, Timothy. That will increase your punishment, of course." Speed shuddered and wriggled in place but held his tongue this time. Eric stroked his ass, teasing his entrance but not penetrating him. Horatio handed him a box and then knelt submissively at his side.

"Such a good pet," Eric praised him, leaning down to kiss him again. "Now watch." He opened the box and pulled out a paddle. "I think we'll start with this," he said. Without warning he brought it down across Speed's ass, leaving a red mark behind. Speed gasped and flinched; biting his lip to make sure he didn't make any other noise. Eric brought the paddle down again and again until his ass was burning. Then he stopped and ran his hand over it gently. He slipped one hand under Speed's body and grasped the rock hard erection.

"Such a slut," he drawled. "You want to come, don't you, Timothy?"

"Yes, Master," Speed begged, unable to resist thrusting further into Eric's grasp.

"Well maybe next time you'll remember the rules, pet," Eric said. "If you'd been good I might have let you come, but you were disobedient so don't expect release any time soon." He beckoned to Horatio and watched as he crawled even closer. "Poor Timothy needs something to cool him down after that spanking. Use your tongue on him, pet and if you do it right I have a special treat for you."

Horatio's eyes lit with a wicked gleam and he leant forwards to gently run his tongue over the abused flesh. Slowly and sensually he cover the whole area, being careful not to miss an inch. By the time he was done Speed could no longer hold back the whimpers as he squirmed and wriggled. Eric spread his cheeks and Horatio ran his tongue along the crack, causing Speed to cry out.

"Quiet, pet," Eric ordered, unable to control the evil smile which was spreading across his face. "The more noise you make the longer you stay hard." As he spoke Horatio continued to run his tongue between Speed's ass cheeks, tracing it over the puckered entrance, but not stopping. The strokes became shorter and shorter until he was simply running his tongue around the outside of the entrance. At Eric's signal he slipped it inside and Speed sobbed in pleasure and frustration. Horatio slowly fucked his lover with his tongue, driving him insane.

Eric gestured for him to pull back and kissed him again. "Good boy," he praised him. "I think you deserve a reward for that. How would you like to fuck him? Feel his body squeezing down around you as you take your pleasure in it, knowing that he still won't be able to come and that every stroke is driving him wilder." Horatio moaned, his eyes turning an even darker blue as he imagined it. "What about you, Timothy?" Eric asked. "Do you want to feel Horatio's cock filling you and stretching you, fucking you hard and making you beg for more?"

Speed groaned painfully, nodding his head frantically. "God yes, Master. Please, whatever you want."

"Then get on the bed, slut and show Horatio how much you want it," Eric ordered.

Speed scrambled off his lap and onto the bed, resting his head on his forearms and spreading his legs eagerly. Horatio looked at Eric for permission before kneeling behind him. He stroked Speed's red ass again and the younger man groaned and pressed back into his hands. Eric wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder, before handing him a bottle of oil. "Get yourself ready and then take him. Don't worry about any more preparation; he likes it rough. Likes to feel the burn as he's taken, you won't hurt him I promise," he told Horatio.

Horatio groaned as he coated his cock in the oil and then pushed inside Speed, burying his cock to the hilt in one stroke. Speed cried out, but he was pressing back and trying to get even closer to him so Horatio knew he wasn't in too much pain. He began taking the younger man hard and fast, loving the feel of being gripped tightly by Speed's ass. As he got closer to the edge he remembered the cock ring and groaned. He felt Eric pressing against him again, feeling nothing but bare skin this time as the younger man had hurriedly stripped as his lovers fucked. He stroked Horatio's back and laughed.

"You forgot about that, didn't you my pet? I could have you ride him for hours and deny you both release," he said. "But you've been a good little pet and you deserve a reward so I won't." Leaning forwards he unsnapped the cockring. "Come for me pet, let him feel it."

Horatio groaned and thrust deeply into his lover, screaming as Eric slid a finger inside his own ass and drove him over the edge. He leaned against Speed's back panting and shaking and he could feel Speed trembling underneath him. Eric helped him pull out of Speed and kissed him gently. Then they helped Speed onto his back, he was sweating and trembling and there were tear tracks on his face, which Horatio gently kissed away. Eric slipped a pillow under Speed's hips and slid into his already stretched ass. He threw his head back and groaned as he was taken for the second time.

"Please, Master, please, no more," he sobbed. "Let me come, Eric, Please." Eric leaned down and kissed him deeply, starting to thrust inside him. It didn't take long for Eric to reach his limit, having had Speed over his lap and then watched Horatio take him he was already incredibly aroused and Speed's desperate pleas were the final straw. As he climaxed he released the cock ring and squeezed his lover's swollen and leaking cock. Speed screamed and shot ropes of come all over their chests. Eric collapsed on top of him and they lay there gasping for breath for a moment. He felt the bed shift and soon Horatio was standing next to them with a damp cloth. He gently cleaned his lovers and then kissed both of them. Pulling Horatio back into bed he arranged them in their favourite sleeping position, with Horatio in the middle and the two of them curled around him.

"Thank you both," he husked. "That was incredible." Horatio hugged him closer and Speed leaned over and kissed him.

"Remind me to be careful what I promise you as a reward in the future, Delko," he grumbled. "Another night like that might kill me." He kissed Eric again. "From now on I think you need to focus your wicked mind on H and leave me alone. You're too much for me to handle, baby."

Eric laughed and eyed Horatio speculatively. "I can work with that," he said, laughing again as Horatio blushed and hugged him tighter.


End file.
